Trolls- Telling Her I Love Her
by AnimationFan15
Summary: After when Poppy pulls back the curtain of Branch's invitations it creates a bit of silence between the two but after when Poppy is kidnapped by Creek, Branch realizes that even though she might not love him he'll show that he loves her. With true colours, a strange new friend and help from the snack pack they can get Poppy back and maybe a confession from Branch.
1. The Curtain

'Branch, hello? earth to Branch?'. Branch spun round to see where the cheery female voice came from. It was Poppy's _I mean who could forget that melody-like voice whenever she spoke_ he thought. 'um hi Branch do you mind not staring at me' she said kindly with no meaning to hurt him ' oh uh sorry Poppy it's just uh' he stammered trying to find the right words to say to the Queen. Poppy giggled to see her friend nervous so she put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him 'Branch don't worry you've only been daydreaming for like one hour' she said smoothly. _About you_ he thought again 'I mean I was the only one who could only wake you up' she pointed out 'sorry I just got caught up in a good thought' he explained. Poppy's hug time bracelet then chimed off and looked around for her other friends to hug as well as Branch but to her surprise no one was there. she turned to Branch with his arms wide open and Poppy gratefully excepted them and felt warm and comfortable in his embrace.

* * *

Hours later Branch went to his bunker and went over to his two curtains and opened them revealing the invitations he received from Poppy over the years. 'oh Poppy' he spoke to himself 'you don't know how much I wan to tell you that I...' 'tell my what?' said Poppy's voice coming down the elevator. Branch quickly closed his curtains over the well-made invitations in time when Poppy came down the elevator. 'hey Branch-Pants how you doing' she joked 'Branch-Pants? that's new' he joked back causing her to speak out a giggle 'so I just wanted to give you this invitation on this party I'm having tonight' Poppy then pulled out an invitation from her hair with branch on it singing ' _celebrate that we're friends and we can party together'_ and glitter (hopefully not from Guy Diamond's butt) shot out of it's eyes. 'thanks Pop that really means a lot to me' 'no problem' she kindly replied 'I'll just put it behind those curtains over there' as she walked up to the curtains where her other invitations were 'NO!' Branch yelled but Poppy opened the curtains reveal her other invitations with a shocked look on her face. _I'm doomed_ Branch thought again.


	2. Where it Begins

**hey guys it's animation so I'm making this chapter longer for you guys because I didn't really know how to do the first one and I'm so sorry the first on was so short and I'll definitely continue with this story so please sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter.**

'Branch, you kept them?' Poppy looked at him wide-eyed, all this time she thought he just ripped them up. 'yes' Branch said softly 'are you mad at me' he asked 'no I'm not' she answered quietly 'I just thought you never cared about them. or me' she added. 'Poppy no!' Branch then ran over to her and cupped her face softly in his hands 'I will always care about you that's why I kept them even back then when I was grey because I... cared about you' 'uh'. Branch then realized how close their faces were that their heads were nearly touching and he had her face in his hands.

 _wow I never knew Poppy's skin was this this soft_ he thought as he stroked her face with his thumb in circles 'Branch' Poppy said quietly 'oh I'm sorry' but the skin of his fingers had barely gone of her face until she said 'don't stop' and Branch stared at her and it was his turn to be in shock but he did what he was told and kept stroking his cheek with his thumb. Poppy closed her eyes from the feeling of the skin on her face, for some reason it felt right and she didn't want it to stop otherwise who else and what else what give her this other feeling in her heart.

 _wow who knew Branch was good at this_ she randomly thought to herself _wait what am I doing this could be so awkward to Branch_ so she put her hands on Branch's on took them off her face and the feeling from he face and from her heart disappeared. 'well um I'll see you tomorrow' 'yeah' as Poppy turned to the elevator Branch's more homely bunker branch called out 'and Poppy!' Poppy then turned to Branch 'I'm sorry' Poppy then showed him the sweetest smile on her face 'it's not your fault' she said kindly 'well see you later friend' _did I really just get friend zoned_ Branch thought 'yeah see you'. Poppy then turned the knob on the elevator causing it to go up.

when Poppy was above the bunker she then turned and realised about her party! _I'm sure no one will mind if I just take a small walk_ she thought to herself. she went for a small walk around all the pods looking at all the colours in troll village. Poppy then stopped to think about what happened between her and Branch, with his hands on her face stroking it in such soothing small circles and their faces almost touching she realised she wanted that feeling in her heart again. her hug time bracelet then went off and decided to go straight back to Branch and get another hug from him but before she could turn round a strong force hit her head and then she collapsed to the floor with her world going black.

Branch woke up in his warm bed but something felt off inside off. he would hear Poppy singing with the other trolls but he couldn't hear her beautiful voice rise against the others. Branch went up and went to go join the other trolls and see if Poppy's voice was with the others but just quieter but to his surprise she wasn't there. the song then finished with Branch featured in it and he then climbed to roam the village to find Poppy and Biggie spoke up 'Branch what's wrong' 'It's Poppy something's not write she would be up right now singing with us' 'he's right this is Poppy we're talking about and she would _never_ miss out on a song' DJ Suki then Pointed out and Branch started to panic. half an hour later all of troll village were all looking for Poppy and Branch's panicking grew more and more until the former King Peppy then came out of the royal pod and Branch then ran up to him quicker than a second with all the trolls tagging behind him. 'Peppy where's Poppy? is she with you? do you know where she went? is she okay? is she hurt' Branch Blurted out all at once with his panic growing 'with me, I thought she was with you?' he said with a worried look on his face and Branch with all of his panic fainted. 


	3. Filthy Rich

**Honestly guys I love this story right now and I love reviews on this but I won't hold you back to here's the next chapter.**

 **Troll Town**

Branch woke up and looked around the room he was in, it was Poppy's and remembered that he fainted. He looked over at her bedside and saw a photo of them together _Poppy I'm so sorry this is all my fault_ he thought to himself he really wanted Poppy here in his arms and to never let go of her but then he thought who kidnapped Poppy, _his_ Poppy.

 **Unknown location**

Poppy woke up and her head _hurt_. The pain ached and throbbed that she put a hand on her head to stop the pain. She looked around and saw that that she was in a room, a very nice room. The mattress of the bed she laid on was so comfortable and not hard at all and the blanket that covered was smooth and soft. She looked around her room to look at the room she was in. the wallpaper was pink and covered in white flowers, she had two bedsides and her wardrobe was full of so many dresses and they were so beautiful.

Poppy then sat up in the bed and then saw a door but the door was the only different thing that the room. It was dark, rusty and old. She walked towards it and tried to open it but she couldn't.

'Keep trying but you'll get nowhere' said a sudden, familiar voice

Poppy spun round and saw in a comfortable rocking chair was a troll she hoped she would never see again. 'Creek?' she said.

 **Troll Town**

'Branch you're awake!' Biggie said with his voice booming.

The whole snack pack crowded round him for a hug and Branch kindly embraced his friends but that didn't take away the worried look on his face. 'Guys sorry to break away the hug but what happened while I passed out and any luck on Poppy' he said. Satin and Chenille were the ones to explain first.

'well after you passed out Biggie carried you to the royal pod' Guy Diamond then spoke up 'but before we put you down there was a note on Poppy's bed' then Cooper finished it off 'we then gave it to Peppy and we let you rest I mean we had to let you rest' Smidge then said 'I mean we had to your panic attack was getting worse'

'but what did the note say?' Branch asked. Everyone looked at the ground until Peppy came into the room and started to read out the note

'I have Poppy and you'll never get her back. Try all you can but it'll get you nowhere. I loved her before and she felt the same for me. So I have to try again and no matter what you do Poppy will soon in the end love me. From your old friend Creek'.

 **Unknown location**

'Hello Poppy, how was your little nap I sure hope it was nice' said Creek with a charming smile on his face that made Poppy want to puke. 'Creek I thought you died' Poppy said with a hint of disappointment to her voice.

'Well I didn't but I think that's a good thing' Creek then went over to the bed and patted his hand on the mattress 'here sit' but Poppy didn't move 'I prefer not' she replied 'It's okay I won't bite' he said in a kind voice. Poppy still didn't want to go over but she did it anyway scared of what was going to happen. 'Poppy do you remember every time you gave Branch invitations to you party what did he do'

'he crushed them' she replied 'but…' she stammered

'and who was the one who always that went no matter what' creek then said

'that was you now can I finish..' she stammered again

'that's right I always went while Branch always denied you' Poppy then interrupted 'but Creek Branch kept them and fixed them' 'but did he go?' he asked in a musically kind voice. Poppy opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out so she closed her mouth just in Creek wanted to kiss her.

'Poppy what I did in Bergen town was the biggest mistake of my life and I still regret it, so please don't let that cloud your judgement. No matter what happened I love you, I'll always love you' he said in a voice that no one could deny except Poppy. 'Creek I can't my heart has moved on to someone else' she said 'and who's that?'

'Branch' she said.

'Then I guess I'll have to keep you here until you love me' Creek said with a smirk and went to the door and locked before Poppy could reach it and escape 'wait!' she shouted 'before you go where am I' 'welcome to Creek's palace' Creek shouted back leaving Poppy to curl up a the cell door in tears wishing for Branch to hold her.

 **Well that was an ending please** **this if you liked it and I'll see you awesome folks later BYE!**


	4. Won't Give Up On Her

**Troll Town**

Branch kept pacing around in his bunker analysing everything that Peppy told him. He remembered playing a game with Poppy in here. _Poppy_ even saying or thinking the name filled him with worry and grief but he didn't lose hope and love.

 ** _Flashback in the bunker_**

 _'_ _Hey Branch!' said Poppy cheerfully as she came down the bunker elevator with a smile 'hey pop how are you' he answered_

 _'_ _Good but I've got something to ask you' she said with a shy smile 'oh boy' he joked_

 _'_ _Well the kids that I usually spend time are asking for you to come round and spend time with them as well if that's okay with you?' she explained._

 _Branch mouth fell open. He always thought the children would be scared of him because he used to be grey and grumpy_

 _'_ _Poppy I would love to come this would be amazing for me thank you' as he picked her up and spun her round._

 _'_ _Wow Branch I didn't expect that kind of response from you' she giggled 'but can you put me down' she said_

 _'_ _oh right I'm so sorry' he blurted out as he realised what he was doing and put her down after spinning her._

 _'_ _I also have to mention that we don't really know what to do when you're there so I need your help for coming up with some games for us to play' she said with a guilty smile_

 _Branch smiled not trying to make it to smug for he had an idea for him and Poppy. 'There was this time when I still had my colours when I was little, it's called sack-hide-and-seek'_

 _'_ _I haven't heard that game before, what is it all about?' she asked_

 _Branch then began to explain 'well basically it's just like regular hide and seek but when you find someone you throw them over your shoulder like a sack' he then smiled with mischief 'like this and he flung her over his shoulders walking around the room._

 _'_ _HAHA BRANCH PUT ME DOWN HAHA!' she cried and laughed out loud, punching his back_

 _Then they both landed and lay on Branch's bed and before Poppy could move Branch grabbed her waist and started tickling her sides_

 _'_ _BRANCH HAHA STOP HAHA I'M HAHA VERY HAHA TICKLISH!' she yelled between laughs which made Branch smirk 'you shouldn't have said that Poppy!' he said and he pinned her down to the bed with him on top of her started tickling her all over harder making her laugh even more._

 _30 minutes later Branch finally let her go and he lay on his side letting Poppy breath._

 _'_ _You *breath* are *breath* so *breath* unfair' she breathed_

 _'_ _I'm sorry I just love it when you laugh' he said and Poppy just then passed out from tiredness_

 _Branch tucked Poppy into his bed and kissed her on the four head 'goodnight Poppy, sweet dreams' he whispered as he got out a blanket and slept on the armchair._

 ** _End of flashback_**

'Branch hey wake up!' said DJ as she woke him from his train of thought as he stared at the snack pack.

'sorry guys I'm just so worried for Poppy' said Branch with tears in his eyes but he didn't lose his colours.

Biggie then spoke up 'well you see there was this thing where you can enter people's dream and talk to them and we have the spell to do it'.

Branch then stared at Biggie with wide eyes and he started to smile 'guys you have no idea how happy you made me, so what do I have to do?' he asked without hesitation.

Satin and Chenille then started to explain 'well you see you have to get some cold water and an eye dropper, you say a spell on the water and then say the troll's name of who you want to enter the dream and then fill up the eye dropper with the water and drop it onto your eyes and you then fall asleep and enter the trolls dream'.

Peppy then enter the room with all the ingredients and also a green shell necklace. 'Peppy what's that necklace for?' Branch asked.

'This necklace is so you can control the dream you are in, just in case Poppy's having a nightmare' Peppy explained as he handed the necklace to Branch.

Branch then put the necklace around his neck as Peppy preformed the spell and said one word over the bowl of cold water 'Poppy'. Branch lay down on his bed as Satin and Chenille took the eye dropper and squirted two drops of water on his eyes and he fell into deep sleep.

 **Creek's Palace**

Poppy was crying on her mattress in her room. It has been a day since she had been kidnapped and so far she just sat in silence while she ate meals with Creek and then she would go back to her room.

Knocking then came from her door 'come in' she said with her mouth pressed against the sheets and the door opened and Creek entered her room locking the door behind him.

'Poppy are you crying?' said with worry in his voice.

'Of course I am, you kidnapped me and I'm never going to see my family again' she choked out and resumed to sobbing.

Creek came over and sat down on her mattress and put a hand on her shoulder 'Poppy I'm doing this because I love you, and I also came in here because I need to talk to you'.

Poppy sat up and wiped away the tears from her eyes 'what?' she said.

'Well every night after dinner I will ask you one question and every night you will give me your answer' he explained.

'What's the question?' she asked with her brow going up.

'Do you love me?' he asked in a charming voice.

Poppy's mouth fell wide open and she looked down at the whites sheets of the mattress and said quietly 'no' and she got up and tucked herself into bed and waited for Creek to exit the room.

'Well alright, I'll see you tomorrow' he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice and he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Poppy let a few tears fall from her eyes as she knocked right out to sleep.

 ** _Poppy's dream_**

 _Poppy opened her eyes and saw that she was in a burning ballroom. She looked for an exit but no matter where she would run to fire would spit up in front of her._

 _'_ _HELP!' she screamed from the top of her lungs_

 _Branch looked around the burning room he was in and_ _looked over in one direction and saw pink hair and a pink face_

 _'_ _Poppy!' he yelled and used the necklace to take away the flames to reveal a beautiful, golden ballroom with a golden marble staircase and windows to reveal a beautiful midnight sky with red curtains._

 _Poppy looked over and saw a certain blue troll. 'Branch!' she cried out and she ran over to him and flung her arms around him while sobbing onto his shoulder_

 _Branch put his arms around her and sighed with relief but then she realised that she was shaking,_

 _'_ _Branch *sob* you have no idea *sob* have much *sob* I've missed you' she choked out_ ****

_Branch then put his arms on her shoulder and explained everything to her. 'Poppy right now you're dreaming but your father figured out something so I can enter your dreams at night and visit you' he explained_

 _Poppy smiled knowing that this is a dream but she could talk to Branch and he could listen 'Branch, Creek has kidnapped me and took me to his palace, I don't know where that is because he knocked me out but whatever you do please find me' she said hoping he would help her_

 _Branch smiled so sweetly at her and replied 'of course Poppy I'll find you, I'll always find you' and then he added 'I love….'_

 _But before he could answer Poppy faded away and so did the Ballroom_

 ** _End of dream_**

 **Troll town**

Branch woke up smiling at the snack pack crying out 'she's alive, she's alive'

The whole snack pack then started to dance in happiness until Branch added one more small detail 'but Creek kidnapped her and she doesn't know where she is' and the snack pack stared at him.

 **Well that was a long chapter anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, please review because I love seeing them anyway peace out**


	5. The Bergen's Problem

**Hey guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and just so you know I am doing a sequel after this but I won't keep you waiting here's the next chapter**

The snack pack stared at Branch and he gulped.

'Creek kidnapped Poppy!' they all yelled together. 'Yeah but we already know that' Branch said 'but Poppy doesn't know where she is' he added. The snack pack looked down at the floor with defeat in they're hearts.

'Hey whatever you do don't give up' he said as he jumped of the bed 'me and Poppy found you guys because she had hope even though I didn't, I have hope that we can find her and if you don't have hope then I'll find her myself no matter what will happen to me' he said.

The snack pack looked up at him 'Branch we're coming with you, we have hope as well and Poppy's our friend and so are you so you're not gonna go through this alone' said Satin and Chenille

'Yeah we're not just gonna leave you or Poppy for the worst, I mean come on this is Creek we knew him for years so you need all the help you can get' said Guy Diamond in his auto-tuned voice.

Branch looked at them and smiled _wow having friends feel good_ he thought. 'Well then, let's get Poppy back!' he yelled with a smile on his face. 'Yeah!' shouted the snack pack

 **Creek's palace**

Poppy woke up remembering her dream last night and she smiled. Branch can go onto her dreams and spend time in the ballroom together.

She got off the bed and realised that her dress was all crumpled from last night and she groaned with dismay.

She went over to the closet with the most stunning dresses she had ever seen. _At least Creek has good taste of clothing_ she thought to herself as she pulled out a white sundress and put it on and then noticed a ball-gown with the same colour of her dress that she wore when she saved her friends and an idea popped into her head of what she could do when she goes back to the ballroom.

Her door was then unlocked and Creek was there at the door to guide her down to breakfast. 'Wow, you look beautiful' he said staring at her.

'Well I need to wear something, don't I' she said in a sarcastic tone

'You look happy, are you glad you're here now?' he asked.

She smiled and said 'nope' leaving him to frown 'just had a nice dream' she added as she walked down the hall to the dining room to eat.

 **Troll town**

Branch was in his bunker packing everything he needed. He even had a waterproof carrier bag for the cold water to bring, the spell-book and the eye dropper. After he finished packing he went to the top of the bunker and waited for the snack pack.

'Hey Branch' said DJ as she walked up to him with her bag packed and ready to go

'Sup DJ' said Branch with a smile on his face seeing his friend was ready to go find Poppy.

Soon the rest of the snack pack then came up to him and then Peppy

'Branch even though I'm not going with you please promise me that when you find Poppy bring her home safe and sound' he said with tears forming in his eyes

'Peppy I promise that I'll bring back your daughter' he said to comfort him

'Thank you' said Peppy wiping away his tears

Then the group set of to find their Poppy with hope in their hearts to find their friend. Branch then spoke quietly to himself 'don't worry Poppy, I'll find you, I'll always find you.'

 **Bergen town**

A few hours later the snack pack have been walking they finally arrived at one stop they had to make to find Poppy.

'So why are we here in Bergen town?' Guy Diamond asked

'We need King Gristle's and Queen Bridget's help to find Poppy' Branch explained

As they walked over to King Gristle's castle they noticed that the town was pretty empty

They finally arrived at the castle and when they walked over to the throne room they noticed that King Gristle and Queen Bridget were talking to the guards about a problem.

'Gristle, Bridget!' Branch yelled turning the King and Queen's attention to the trolls

'Guys hey' said King Gristle with a look of relief on his face 'thank goodness you're here we have a problem'

'So do we' Branch said with his brown going up 'what's going on?' he asked.

'Some of our Bergens from the town have gone missing' Gristle explained leaving the trolls mouths wide open 'what happened to you' he asked kindly

'Creek kidnapped Poppy' said Branch leaving the Bergen King's mouth open

'Wait what if the Bergens disappearing also has something to do with Poppy being kidnapped' Bridget suggested leaving them to think until Branch spoke up

'How about we spend the night here and we can set of tomorrow to find both Poppy and the Bergens' said Branch

'Let's do it' said King Gristle and then he showed them to their rooms on where they will be sleeping

Branch got out the water and the spell-book and the eye dropper, did all what he needed to do with them and fell asleep

 **Creek's palace**

Poppy was eating dinner with Creek until she spoke up and said 'I'm full' and she got out of her seat

Creek then walked over to her 'But before you go I need to ask to something' said Creek

'What is it?' asked Poppy

'Do you love me?' Creek asked

'No' said Poppy

'Oh well, goodnight' said Creek as he walked her down to her room and locked her in

Poppy then went over to her closet and got out the ball-gown she saw today, she put it in and went over to her bed with a smile on her face and went to sleep.


	6. A Demon's Proposal

**Poppy's dream**

 _Branch looked round and saw that he was in the ballroom again and thankfully there was no fire. He looked around and saw Poppy and when he saw what she was wearing his mouth fell open in awe._

 _'_ _Wow! You look beautiful' he said looking at the beautiful ball-gown that she wore. It was the same colour of the dress she usually wore._

 _'_ _Thanks I wanted to wear it because we were in this ballroom' she responded_

 _'_ _In that case' Branch said and he held out his hand to her 'care for a dance' he asked_

 _Poppy giggled and took his hand 'of course'_

 _They danced the night away to a record player Branch magicked with his necklace that played a slow tune for them. They never looked away from each other's gaze, just dancing and holding each other while love grew in their hearts. Branch then picked her up bridal style and spun her around. Poppy then put a hand to his cheek realizing that even though it was a dream Branch would wake up and remember her in that stunning dress as they danced._

 _Branch then put her down and cupped her cheek with his hand and stroked it. Poppy closed her eyes and this time she refused to pull away from his hand, instead she moved closer to his face and Branch did the same. Their lips were almost touching until they both blurred away as they both woke up_

 **End of Poppy's dream**

 **Bergen castle**

Branch woke up and looked around and then smiled at the dream he had.

'Morning Branch!' Biggie chirped and Branch jumped. Biggie was always a morning troll which was a pain to others because at 6AM in the morning mother trolls would hear him singing while the all frowned in dismay because all they wanted to do was sleep.

'Morning Biggie' said Branch sleepily as he looked at his wide-awake friend and then daydreamed off into his own world again about the dream he had. 'Well someone had a good dream last night' DJ giggled.

'Huh, what do you mean?' asked Branch as he wakes up from his train of thought.

Cooper then joined in the conversation 'Branch I've heard you giggling in your dream, obviously something good in your dream happened last night that you liked' he smirked.

'Okay, okay fine something in my dream happened with me and Poppy' he cried in defeat.

Satin and Chenille squealed in delight 'what happened, give us all the details' they said together.

'Well Poppy had this beautiful dress on and I made a record player and we danced to the music that it had' he confessed

'Aww' said Smidge in her deep voice

'And we almost…' and he stopped and everyone tilted their head in confusion

'You almost what?' asked Cooper and the snack pack leaned in closer to hear the answer

'We almost kissed' he said quietly and loud enough for them to hear.

The snack pack then fell of the small bed that king Gristle had made for them in shock. They were trying to say something but no sound coming out of their mouths which made Branch laugh at their gaping mouths. 'Wait so you didn't kiss, you almost kissed?' Smidge asked, tilting her head.

'Yes' said Branch feeling confused

'AW COME ON' Smidge yelled and ran in circles on the floor with anger which caused everyone to laugh

An hour later everyone ate breakfast and was on the go to save Poppy and the Bergens that've been kidnapped with Gristle and Bridget tagging along with them.

 **Forbidden forest**

A few hours later they were still walking and haven't stopped for a break, they were all tired and their knees hurt from all the walking and they were staring to get headaches from the pain, Branch however didn't feel the pain. His only focus was getting Poppy back and wasn't gonna let his sore knees stop him.

'Branch can we stop are legs hurt and it's starting to get dark' Gristle moaned.

Branch rolled his eyes and turned around to face them 'we can't spot now, don't let a little pain bring you down' he said

Biggie then spoke up to stand up to his friend 'Branch you have bags under your eyes and your knees are swollen, you need to rest'

'No I won't stop until we find her' he said

Satin and Chenille spoke up 'Branch we care about Poppy too and we don't want to let anything get in our way to find her but we need rest'

Branch turned around to start walking again but wobbled and then yawned while rubbing his eyes.

'See you're tired, Branch you need to rest' Bridget pointed out with worry for her friend.

'But…' said Branch but DJ interrupted

'Branch if you go to sleep now we can continue in the morning, just because we need to rest because we have to doesn't mean we're not gonna find Poppy' she said with care in her voice

Branch tried to say something so they could keep going _but I am so tired_ he thought. 'Fine' he sighed in defeat

15 minutes later the camp site was set up and Branch put the drops of cold water on his eyes and knocked out to sleep.

 **Creek's palace**

Poppy looked out the fake window in her room and sighed. She wished that she could go outside and smell the fresh air. She looked out again and saw something. It looked like a shadow of a Bergen, _what are Bergens doing here?_ She thought, Poppy then jumped at the sound of the door opening and broke her from her train of thought.

Creek entered the room smiling with glee on his face. 'Poppy, guess what'

'What is it Creek' Poppy sighed

'Well I might've found a way for us to finally be together forever, just the two of us. Doesn't that sound great?' Creek asked

Poppy pretended to gag at the thought 'no it doesn't, but what is it that you think is gonna keep us together' she asked

'Why marriage of course' said Creek smirking

Poppy gulped and then realised something 'Creek don't you remember I don't love you yet and I never will' she said

Creek did a fake groan and then returned to smirking and said 'asking you if you love me is so boring though and since you can't do anything here except have fun, be amazed and maybe fall in love with me, I realised that I'm in charge here so I'm going to do this'

He got down on one knee and took a ring out of his pocket, grabbed Poppy's hand and asked 'Poppy, will you marry me?'

Poppy looked at him in shock and yelled 'NO! I will never marry you!' she looked over his shoulder and saw that her room door was open. Before Creek could do anything else she yanked her hand out of his grasp and ran out

She kept running around the beautiful palace that she was in and found an exit door and ran outside. When she went out, she entered a huge garden and breathed in the fresh air and sighed but kept running at the same time. She then saw a gate and ran towards it, but before she could get to it a huge green hand grabbed her and held her in mid-air. She tried to squirm out of its grasp but it held her tight, she looked at its face and saw that it looked sad.

Creek then walked up to the Bergen with two other Bergens behind him. 'Well now you see how I got the place but I know what you're thinking, how did I get them to follow my command, well those huge yellow flowers that I have are actually Bergen proof and seem deadly to them so I control them with it to build my palace and to be my slave' he explained and lowered his hand and waved it to signal the Bergen to put her down.

The Bergen did what he was told and put her down and Creek grabbed her hand again. 'Poppy, will you marry me?' he asked again

'No' she said looking horrified

'I'm sorry my love but no isn't an option for you' he smirked and put the ring on her finger

Poppy tried to take it off but she could, it was stuck and became a perfect fit on her finger

'The wedding is in one week everyone so we need to start organising' he ordered the Bergens and firmly grabbed Poppy's hand and put her back in hr room and locked the door

Poppy ran onto her bed and started crying. She then wiped her eyes with her fingers and decided to go to sleep and tell Branch everything.

 **Poppy's dream**

 _Branch looked around to find Poppy and saw her in a corner with tear stains on her face_

 _Branch started to panic and ran over to her 'Poppy! What's wrong, what did Creek do this time?' he blurted out all at once_

 _Poppy wrapped her arms around him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder and choked at the same time 'Creek proposed and *sob* put the ring on my finger *sob* and I can't take it off and we're *sob* getting married in a week' she choked out_

 _Branch didn't know what to say. Creek had done a lot of things but this time he had gone over the top. Branch wrapped his arms around her and soothed her while rubbing circles on her back. He wasn't gonna back out this time, he cupped her face in his hand and gently pressed his lips against hers_

 _Poppy's face lit up and she closed her eyes and savoured the kiss, not pulling back and embraced the warmth of his lips against hers._

 _He gently pulled away and stared into her eyes and felt her warmth and finally ever since his grandmother felt love. He pressed against her lips again and she pressed against his_

 _Poppy felt safe kissing him. She wished that this was the reality for her and didn't want to go back to Creek_

 _Branch felt Poppy open her mouth for him and welcomed himself into her mouth but made sure to be gentle since she had been through enough._

 _Poppy opened her eyes and then fluttered them closed again since she didn't know when she would wake up and wanted to savour this moment._

 _Branch Pulled away again and smiled at Poppy and opened his mouth to speak 'I love…' but before he could finish his sentence she started to fade away and he woke up_

 **End of Poppy's dream**

Branch woke up and saw everyone still sleeping and started to cook breakfast. _I'll tell them at breakfast_ he thought while he remembered that Creek proposed to Poppy.


	7. The Human

The snack pack and the two Bergens woke up at the smell of bacon cooking (BACON!) and looked over and saw Branch cooking but he had a sad face.

Cooper looked at his friend and turned to DJ with a concerned face, she shrugged and Cooper spoke up 'Branch what happened' he asked

Branch looked at them and said 'last night Poppy told me that Creek is forcing her to marry him'

The snack pack, king Gristle and Bridget gasped 'oh my gad' said Smidge.

'But….' Branch added making the snack pack and Bergens eye at him in wonder.

'What? What else happened?' Cooper asked

Branch smirked and then said 'we kissed!'

Before he knew everyone was jumping around singing _celebrate_ over and over again

Branch smiled and then frowned again as he remembered Creek. 'Remember Creek is forcing Poppy to marry him'

That was when everyone frowned again until out of the blue Mr Dinkles spoke up 'we can't give up now when we're already half way there, we can't give up, not on us, and not on Poppy'

Everyone stared at Mr Dinkles in utter shock 'he's right we have to win, for Poppy!' Branch shouted

'For Poppy!' everyone shouted back and they grabbed their bacon and crammed it into their mouths

After they finished they continued to walk and started to sing

 **Branch**

 _The world spit me out and I was spinning around_

 _Lost in a free fall_

 _Forever going down, and breakin' through the ground_

 _When I thought I reached the end, I start to fall again_

 **DJ and Guy Diamond**

 _But I was taught_

 _To never surrender_

 _When it's hard to get up_

 _Gonna fight till I can stand and say_

 ** _Everyone_**

 _Oh, you can turn me down, you can throw me now_

 _The harder out, the harder I come back around_

 _You can break my heart but you can't scratch my name_

 _I can take the hit 'cause I'm a boomerang_

 _Oh, whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa I'm a boomerang_

 _Oh, whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa I'm a boomerang_

 ** _Bridget and Gristle_**

 _Now I'm 10 feet tall, all my problems feel so small_

 _Nothing in my way to make me change_

 _No ceiling to my sky, just open space to fly_

 _Every time I'm feeling down, I turn it back around_

 ** _Biggie and Cooper_**

 _But I was taught_

 _To never surrender_

 _When it's hard to get up_

 _Gonna fight till I can stand and say_

 _Oh, you can turn me down, you can throw me now_

 _The harder out, the harder I come back around_

 _You can break my heart but you can't scratch my name_

 _I can take the hit 'cause I'm a boomerang_

 _Oh, whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa I'm a boomerang_

 _Oh, whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa I'm a boomerang_

 ** _Branch_**

 _Even though I'm flying high_

 _The sky can change one day_

 _I can hit some turbulence, but who I am is never gonna change_

 _'Cause I'm a boomerang_

 _'Cause I'm a boomerang_

 _'Cause I'm a boomerang_

 ** _Everyone_**

 _Oh, you can turn me down, you can throw me now_

 _The harder out, the harder I come back around_

 _You can break my heart but you can't scratch my name_

 _I can take the hit 'cause I'm a boomerang_

 _Oh, whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa I'm a boomerang_

 _Oh, whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa I'm a boomerang_

Branch smiled, he remembered Poppy saying that singing helped her relax, and boy she was right. Branch kept walking but he didn't get rid of the grin that was on his face.

 **Creek's Palace**

Poppy woke up with a billion though going through her head, some good and some bad. _Branch kissed me last night_ she thought with a shy, soft smile on her face. She then felt the ring on her finger and sighed.

Creek walked around the palace with a grin on his face, soon it would be the best day of his life and no one, not even Branch, was gonna ruin it. He walked out to the garden where the bergens were setting up the wedding and one of them ran up to him.

'Sir!' he said, shaking the ground as ran to Creek

Creek shot an annoyed look once the ground had stopped shaking. 'What have it said about running in my palace ground' he snarled.

'Sorry sir but one of us has seen someone a few miles out here' the Bergen said.

Creek's face fell 'is it them?' he asked

The Bergen tilted his head in confusion 'what do you mean?' the Bergen asked.

Creek's blood began to boil 'THE SNACK PACK!' he shouted, shaking the whole palace that Poppy had to hold onto the window ledge in her room to stop her from falling over.

The Bergen quivered in fear and spoke quietly 'it's not them because its Bergen sized'

Creek sighed in relief 'oh thank goodness, I don't know what I would do If they came back for Poppy' he said. Creek eyes then went wide 'is it the chef?' he asked

'Oh no its not' the Bergen blurted out

Creek then let out a large sigh 'thank goodness, I already have to deal with one drama queen' he said while thinking lovingly of Poppy.

'The thing that we saw was no troll or Bergen' the Bergen carried on 'we think it might be a human'.

 **The forest**

The snack pack were walking and laughing at jokes, especially Branch who didn't like jokes that much. 'And I said that's not an ape, that's your mother' Biggie joked making everyone roar with laughter, especially Branch. Branch wiped away the tears from laughing so much, he was glad he was happy again, because it made sense why to laugh at something funny like Biggie's joke.

DJ snorted with laughter and said 'Biggie your jokes are getting dangerous, because I nearly died of laughing' and caused more laughing.

Branch's ear then twitched, as he heard rustling in the bushes. 'Guys be quiet for a second, I hear something' he said to the snack pack and the two Bergens with turning to them.

The Gristle, Bridget and the snack pack quickly shut their mouths as they let Branch deal with the beast in the bushes.

Then a boy who was about Bergen-sized who looked like he was 13 years old with a plain white shirt, blue jeans, grey-blue eyes, light brown hair jumped out with a crossbow in his hands.

The trolls and bergens screamed and started to run in different directions. The Bergen like creature then picked up Branch by the waist and held him up at the creature's grey eyes.

'Woah what are you doing!' he shouted

The creature's brows furrowed with annoyance 'what do you mean! Your little friend took a poison that I had and it's really dangerous!' he yelled at him which made Branch ears ring

The snack pack started kicking at his feet and Gristle started shaking his legs since he was bigger than the trolls

The creature kicked them away, making them fall over 'listen, I don't hurt your friend that I'm holding I just wanna know where that little freak is' he said.

Branch looked at him in confusion 'how are we supposed to know where this 'friend' of ours is' he asked

The creature rolled his eyes and replied 'because he was one of you, a troll'

Branch's eyes went wide, was it who he thought it was 'what did he look like' he asked

The creature then started to explain 'well you already know but it was a purple troll, with neon hair, yellow pants and an English accent that sounded like Russel Brand'

Branch started to get excited, he was so close to finding Poppy and he realized that he was still in the clutches of this…thing.

'I know who you're talking about, his name is Creek and he not a friend of ours, he kidnapped our friend' he explained.

'His girlfriend' Cooper snickered and Branch's cheeks went a darker shade of blue

The creature then looked embarrassed and put Branch down 'oh my gosh I am so sorry, this poison that this troll has is very dangerous' he rushed out.

Branch chuckled and smiled 'it's fine but what are you?' he asked

The creature looked shocked and started to explain 'well you see I'm a human, I'm a prince, I'm 13 and my name is Jason'

'Nice to meet you Jason' Bridget said politely and shook his hand 'I'm Bridget and that is my fiancé King Gristle' she continued.

Branch then walked up to Jacob 'listen kid why do you need this poison back?'

'This poison is dangerous, it can kill anyone and it has an unknown cure' he explained.

Satin and Chenille shot a worried glance at each other and turned to Branch 'Branch! What if Creek stole this poison just in case you find Poppy!' they yelled in fear.

'It makes sense' Guy Diamond said 'Creek really hated you back in the day because Poppy a certain affection for you and just in case you find her and his plan turns rock bottom, he might use it in you'

Everyone gasped and turned to Branch who had a worried look on his face

'I won't let that happen' Jason said which made everyone turn to him 'I'm gonna join you, we're trying to find him anyway so why not'

Branch looked at him with a kind grin 'he's right, welcome to the group kid' and he shook his finger and they set off on their adventure again with a new friend.

 **Creek's Palace**

Poppy walked around her room feeling bored. There wasn't anything to do except read, watch her plasma screen TV, dance and sing. Just then the door unlocked and Creek stood there.

Poppy gulped and backed away and Creek saw her fear 'I'm not here to hurt you' he spoke with kindness and concern in his voice and Poppy came forward a little bit.

Creek then started to talk 'I think it's about time I earn your trust' he started 'you can explore the palace and gardens but don't go in the north wing'

Poppy tilted hr head in confusion 'why' she asked

'There's Business I'm attending to in there' he snapped making Poppy jump 'I'm sorry' he said 'You can explore'

Poppy went out and walked around the palace. She couldn't lie to herself, it was beautiful! She then came across the north wing and curiosity grew. She really wanted to go in, _just in and out as quick as possible_ she thought to herself and came across a room with a 'do not enter' sign. She opened the door and saw a small stool with a bottle on top of it. She read the bottle and it said 'The Sleeping Death'. She jumped as an angry face looked at her, it was Creek.


	8. Fight or Flight

Poppy gulped, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream but no sound came out.

"I thought I told you not to go in here!" Creek growled.

Poppy was in so much fear "I know, but I couldn't help myself, it's who I am" she stammered.

Creek then grabbed her hand "let's get you back to your room" he hissed. Poppy then pulled her hand away "no!" she said.

Creek stopped, processing what he just heard, he turned around "what did you say?" he said sternly. Poppy furrowed her brows, took a deep breath and built up her confidence.

"No I won't" she said bravely "I am my own troll and I can make my own decisions and I will only ask you one question, what is that" she pointed to the bottle.

Creek felt a bit defeated but answered her question "that is a poison with an unknown cure, it can put someone in a death-like sleep and will never wake up".

Poppy shuddered and spoke again "and one more question, what do you plan on using it on"

Creek smirked evilly "if he comes for you and if I lock him up but he escapes his cell, Branch is then sentenced to death" he said.

Poppy couldn't believe about what he had just said, killing Branch "I won't let you do that" and she ran out of the room.

She stopped in the middle of the palace and her knees dropped to the floor. She had to do something, she couldn't just let Creek kill Branch.

Creek then came up behind Poppy, took her wrist and took her to her room.

Poppy walked slowly to her bed and sat and let tears slowly fall down her face.

 **The forest**

The night slowly crawled over their heads and the stars started to come out, Branch then decided to stop for the night. Jason stayed awake for a couple of more minutes though and put his hand out to the stars. "What are you doing?" Branch asked as he set out his sleeping bag.

"Navigating the stars to our destination" Jason replied. "How do you do it?" Branch asked again, Jason smiled and sat next to Branch while being careful not to crush him.

"The stars that go in a straight line are the stars that you need or the destination you need to go in, there are different lines but you use the ones that you see in a line means that it's the line of stars for you destination, even if you don't know where the destination is" Jason explained.

Branch was fascinated by this "okay last question" Branch laughed "can you teach me" he asked for the last time.

For the next half hour Jason was showing Branch how to use the stars to find their destination and marked it on their maps for the morning. Branch rubbed his eyes, put the water drops in his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Creek's Palace**

Poppy paced back and forth in her room, she had to save Branch if he came for her. _Okay Poppy stop stressing yourself out, sleep will help you_ she thought to herself. She lay down on the bed and pulled the sheets over her head and went to sleep.

 **Poppy's Dream**

 _Poppy saw Branch and felt so glad to see him "Branch I'm so glad to see you" said Poppy and hugged him tightly "Branch, Creek let me roam the palace to gain his trust and I went in a restricted room and saw a bottle that said the sleeping death._

 _Branch eyes widened "what were the side effects" he asked to make sure._

 _Poppy felt a chill go down her spine "if you drink it, you will die and it has an unknown cure" said Poppy._

 _Branch sighed with relief and worry "I joined up with a human and he's after that potion because Creek stole it" said Branch._

 _"_ _Branch if you rescue me, I promise I won't let Creek use that potion on you I promise" said Poppy._

 _Branch kissed the top of her forehead and held her tight "don't worry he won't use that potion on me" he whispered in her hair._

 _Poppy closed her eyes, this felt right being in Branch's arms. "Does this mean we're a thing now?" Poppy asked._

 _Branch thought about it for a few seconds and replied "yeah, I guess it does" he said and lifted her up and kissed her._

 _Poppy then smiled as their lips separated and as he was still holding her._

 _No more distractions Branch was gonna tell Poppy how he felt before the dream ended. "Poppy" he started "yeah" Poppy replied. This is it, he was gonna do it "I….." but before he could say anything everything blurred away._

 **End of Poppy's Dream**

Brach then woke and sat up. He wanted to shout but he couldn't since everyone else was asleep. He quietly tiptoed out of the camp site and wandered away a bit so he could yell. He finally came to a stop when he wandered not too far from the camp but far enough so he could yell.

"OH COME ON!" he yelled _these stupid dreams always interfere with me telling Poppy how I feel, even though we kissed I want to tell her I love her so she knows for sure_ he thought to himself. Then he saw it, a palace so beautiful his eyes would pop out, a great big garden with bergens walking around in it and some in big wooden houses in the distance and in a window he saw a troll figure, Poppy's figure!

Branch's eyes widened and he smiled with excitement. He rushed back to the camp as fast as his legs could carry him. Once he had made it, everyone was still asleep. Branch chuckled and shook them all awake, even Jason, Gristle and Bridget.

"Guys wake up, wake up" said Branch with excitement in his voice. Everyone yawned and rubbed their eyes.

"Branch what has gotten into you" DJ groaned.

"Yeah" said Satin while rubbing her eyes "you're acting like a child who woke up on Christmas" Chenille groaned.

Branch just chuckled and said "you don't understand, I found it".

"Found what?" Biggie asked.

Branch then grinned "Creek's palace" he said.

Everyone then stared at Branch and then started cheering and celebrating. Even Jason softly fist bumped with Branch.

Gristle then spoke up "sorry to interrupt the party but what else did you see Branch?" he asked.

Branch then remembered the rest of the bergens at the palace and the huts in the distance. "The missing bergens were there as well, isn't that great!" exclaimed Branch.

Gristle then fist pumped the air which made Bridget giggle and everyone started celebrating again. Jason then broke into the celebrating "sorry to break up the party but what about saving the day" said Jason.

This made Branch stop celebrating and snap back to reality "oh right" he quickly said and grabbed his backpack and the said "let's be heroes!" with a grin on his face.

They walked to the edge of the hill and looked down at the castle. Jason then pulled a bottle out of his bag and sipped a bit of the liquid. "What is that?" Branch asked, "Shrinking potion" Jason replied and he then shrank to the size of the trolls.

Branch smirked _smart kid_ he thought "Gristle, Bridget there's some bergens in some wooden houses further away from the castle, go help them" said Branch. Gristle saluted him "yes sir" he said which made Branch smile. "Everyone else, follow me" said Branch and the all went down to the palace.

 **Creek's Palace**

Creek still couldn't believe that Poppy stood up for herself, nevertheless he couldn't let this distract him from the wedding and spending the rest of his days with the love of his life.

Branch, the snack pack and Jason walked up to the bergens that guarded the palace. They pointed their spears down at them and Jason quickly climbed up them and blew dust in their eyes and it knocked them right out. He jumped down and let the two bergens fall behind him. Branch and the snack pack then stared at him in shock. "What?" he said "sleeping dust, knocks them right out" he added.

Branch shook his head and they all ran inside the palace. Once they were inside Branch decided to go look for Poppy "okay everyone I'm gonna go look for Poppy, make sure Creek isn't around and if he is make sure you don't let him out of your sight and make sure he won't get away" said Branch.

"Don't worry we've got it, just go rescue your girlfriend" said Cooper and he snickered.

Branch just smiled and ran up the cream, marble staircase. He looked in room after room but no luck, until he found a strange, metal door with a window on it. He looked through and he saw her! He tried to open the door but it was locked!

Poppy heard the movement of her door and looked through the window and saw him!

Branch looked through the window and saw Poppy. He smiled and put his hand up at the window.

Poppy put up her hand as well and she smiled.

Branch smiled back and then shouted through the window "stand back!" he yelled.

Poppy heard him and stood at the other side of the room as far as she could.

Branch gathered up all his strength and ran at the door, knocking it over and setting Poppy free.

Poppy screamed in shock and relief. She looked over at Branch who had just picked himself off the ground.

Branch looked at Poppy and met with her halfway across the room. They linked hands and stared deeply into each other's eyes. Their foreheads touched and they both embraced each other. "I missed you" Branch whispered.

Poppy felt tears of happiness in her eyes "I missed you too" she said.

They gently pulled away from each other and they raced down the hall and when they stopped running half way down the marble staircase until they saw and certain somebody down there with a blade at Jason's throat. "Oh no" said Branch.

The snack pack were all tied up and Creek held Jason in his hair. "Oh hi guys" Creek said cheerfully "I hope you all didn't have plans otherwise this boy would be dead" he added on.

Branch's brows furrowed "you wouldn't do that Creek" said Branch.

Creek smirked "oh I wouldn't, would I?" and he held the blade closer to Jason's neck.

"Don't!" Branch shouted.

"Give me back my Poppy and I'll let him go, if not he dies" said Creek.

Jason looked into Branch's eyes "Branch, don't do it, not for me!" Jason shouted.

Branch wasn't listening, and he came up with an idea. "How about this" he suggested "how about we have our own battle, if I win I walk out with my friends, the kid, the bergens and Poppy" he continued.

"And if I win" said Creek.

Branch sighed "you can have Poppy and you can lock me and my friends up".

Creek smirked "I'm down for that" he said.

After when they both got swords, went outside and the battle started. Branch focused on his fighting and all that work of laboured training, just in case a Bergen came, paid off.

Poppy smiled, Branch was winning! She never doubted him anyway.

Creek frowned when Branch finally held him down to the ground with his foot. Creek smirked (again! I'm so sorry) and whistled. Then they heard the stomping of feet. Branch was then lifted off the ground and held by Bergen.

He then saw in the distance, Gristle and Bridget were being locked up in the wooden houses.

Creek then got up and smoothed his hair "there's one thing Branch you need to know Branch, I'm not a fair troll" said Creek.

The snack pack, Branch and Jason were locked up in an outdoor jail and Poppy was locked back in her room.

Branch didn't even have the eye drops so he could go into Poppy's dreams.

Poppy was crying on her bed about what had happened. _I wish I had done something_ she tearfully thought to herself.

Poppy and Branch then went under the covers off their beds and put their heads on the Pillow and went to sleep.

 **Well that was Dramatic, anyway I have two more chapters so that you so much for the reviews and support. You guys are awesome! See ya later. P.S please review.**


	9. The Escape

It was one week after the fight and things didn't get better for everyone, especially since today was the wedding. Poppy woke up with red and puffy eyes. She walked over to the mirror and she groaned. She brushed out her hair, put cold water on her face to waken her up and got dressed.

"Why didn't I do something?" she asked herself. She felt so bad for not helping Branch.

Branch was in his cell. He paced back and forth in anger, it was anger for Creek and himself. Branch still had a lot of hope left in him though. He looked out the bars of his cell, since the jail was outside, he could see what was going on. He was over the hedge at the other side of the palace gardens but he could see through the leaves.

 _Great, it's the wedding today_ he thought to himself.

Creek walked through the garden, he took it all in. For the past week he easily got bored of waiting and when the time finally came he practically jumped up and down when he woke up this morning.

Earlier this week, Poppy had painfully asked Satin and Chenille to make her a gorgeous wedding dress, they tried to protest against the idea but Poppy insisted. They made her a lovely dress but they didn't make it _that_ stunning, just nice enough.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress had short sleeves, the colour was white, and the skirt went over her ankles and was covered in pearls.

Poppy then jumped at the sound of her door opening, she expected Creek at the door but instead she saw DJ and sighed with relief.

Poppy looked at her in the eyes with hurt and DJ pulled her into a hug.

"I still can't forgive myself DJ, not after that dreadful incident" she murmured in DJ's shoulder.

DJ's eyes widened, she never heard Poppy talk bad about herself except when they were trapped in the pot at the Bergen castle. "You have nothing to feel bad about Poppy, it's all Creek not you" DJ aid while comforting her friend.

"I should have helped though, I can't just sit back and always let the others deal with it" said Poppy as she gently pulled away from her friend with tears in her eyes.

"But Poppy you're perfect the way you are" said DJ.

"That's not what I'm saying, I like the way I am but what I'm saying is… I wanna learn to fight" said Poppy.

DJ was shocked, Poppy wanting to learn to fight, is this the Poppy she knew?

Poppy then realised that DJ was taking this this wrong way and quickly explained "oh DJ I'm not going grey, it's just in case of situations like last week, I'll always want to party, hug, sing, dance and scrapbook".

DJ then sighed with relief, _phew I thought she was gonna change, I would hate for that to happen, she just wants to learn a new skill_ DJ thought to herself.

Poppy then smiled but then that smile faded, it was nearly time. "I gotta soon" she sadly said.

DJ smiled softly and took her friend's hands "good luck out there" she said and she walked out the room.

Creek had taken Guy Diamond out of cell for last minute touches for the garden. After what seemed like forever, the hedges were all sparkly but you could be able to see the greenery. Guy Diamond was holding his butt since it was in pain of farting glitter. When he was back in his cell he told Branch what happened and Branch took pity on him.

"He's become a monster" said Biggie a few cells away.

It was true, this wasn't the Creek they knew, he changed and was never going back. Branch then thought of Poppy and wow, he really misses her and he began to sing softly.

 _You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky_

 _With you, I'm alive_

 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

 _'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

Just then Branch jumped as a Bergen guard fell onto the ground, face first, snoring.

Jason looked at the guard and his eyes widened with glee and his face turned to Branch through the bars "he's asleep, thanks Branch!" he said happily.

"What did I do?" Branch asked, "I honestly didn't do anything but sing" he added. Jason looked at him with a _really, just think about it_ look "oh" Branch realised "my singing made him fall asleep, I get it" he added.

Jason then explained to him for what he had to do "use your hair and gently lift the keys and unlock our cells" said Jason.

Branch did what he was told and manage to lift the keys, without disturbing to guard and was able to unlock his cell. He then unlocked everyone else's cells.

Then the whole snack pack were free. They quietly cheered and done a few high fives then went done to the Bergen huts.

Branch used his ears to listen for Gristle and Bridget until he heard soft singing, Bridget's singing! The snack pack ran to the hut that held Bridget and Gristle captive and Branch used his hair to let them free, but no matter how hard he tried the door wouldn't budge open.

Branch, Jason and the snack pack then felt a shadow loom over them. "A Bergen" said Branch as a female Bergen looked down at them. Branch gulped "please don't hurt us" he said with plead, but then the female Bergen then unlocked the door for them and backed away from them.

Branch looked at the door then back to the Bergen with a look of shock on his face. "Why?" Branch asked.

"Because" said the Bergen "it's the right thing to do". Branch smiled at her with warmth "just this once" she said and ran off.

Branch then opened the door with his hair and it swung open and the he saw Bridget and Gristle turn to them with a look of excitement and relief on their faces.

"Okay, first things first" said Branch as they gathered round inside the hut, Gristle kept watch on the door but listened at the same time since he wanted to help with all his heart to save his people.

"We need to get to the armoury to get weapons" Branch said as the snack pack listened "second, Jason needs to get his stuff and the sleeping death, Creek is obviously going to use it on me so we need to get it before he does" Branch continued. Jason nodded, knowing what he needed to do.

"Third, we need to get rid of those flowers, Jason" Branch said and Jason's head perked up again "yes" he said "once we get your stuff can you make yourself big and pull out all those flowers, since the Bergens will still be your size they'll probably still work for Creek so be careful" Branch continued and Jason saluted him.

Branch chuckled in amusement "and last but not least" everyone leaned in to hear what he was going to say. "When I'm fighting Creek I want everyone except to help Jason with the flowers, and Gristle" and Branch turned to Gristle who had a look of shock on his face when he was hearing about the Bergens. "Don't worry once we defeat Creek and get rid of those flowers you're going to lead the Bergens back to Bergen town" said Branch. Gristle sighed with relief "thank goodness" said Gristle with a smile on his face.

Then the snack pack looked outside the shed to see if any Bergens were there, luckily they were all going down to the garden for the wedding. _We have to hurry_ Branch thought to himself.

They quickly ran down to the armoury where Branch got himself a sword and Jason got his crossbow back. The snack pack felt a bit nervous for they haven't used any weapons before.

Branch sensed what was going on so he decided to help them "guys it's okay, if you want to you can use your hair" he said.

The snack pack then sighed in relief, they were more used to their hair and they weren't like Branch with weapons so they were glad hair was an option.

"I found it!" Jason squealed with excitement.

Branch nearly jumped of his skin when Jason raised his voice "what did you find?" Branch asked when he finally caught his breath.

Jason looked at him and snorted when he saw his eyes widen with fright from the outburst he made "my backpack, or as I like to call it, my 'survival kit' if I don't say so myself" said Jason.

Branch chuckled and turned to the door to get to their next destination.

Branch, Jason and the snack pack crept quietly on the shiny floor to the north wing. Jason opened the door and saw the poison and quietly put it in his bag.

"You got it?" Branch asked when Jason crept out. "Yeah" Jason answered and swung his backpack over his shoulders and grabbed the crossbow that swung from the side of his backpack.

Branch smiled and the snack pack sighed with relief until they heard bells coming from outside. "THE WEDDING!" Biggie yelled and ran round the hallway in circles. Branch ran up to the large troll "don't worry, there's still time we can make it" he explained.

Biggie then stopped running "oh" he said in realization and smiled "okay".

They all ran outside to the gardens and hid behind a bush "on my signal we go out and attack" he whispered and the others nodded.

Poppy didn't look up but she knew where she was going. She didn't want to deal with Creek's grinning face or the warmth in his eyes that told her that she didn't have a choice.

Creek wore a white shirt, yellow jacket, yellow bowtie and yellow pants. His soul was jumping up and down but remained still on the outside.

She finally reached the end of the isle and she still looked down.

A Bergen was standing above them with a book in his hands and wore a long black cloak.

"Dearly beloved" he began "we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Creek and Poppy".

Creek looked a Poppy and saw her depressed face. _She'll get used to it_ he thought to himself.

"Do you Creek take Poppy as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health and until death do you part" the Bergen continued.

"I do" Creek grinned. Poppy just rolled her eyes.

"And do you Poppy" the Bergen started and Poppy's eyes looked up. "Take Creek to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health and until death do you part".

Branch watched from afar and his blood boiled in anger. This wasn't fair for Poppy, she doesn't even have a choice. This was so wrong.

"I…" she started.

"Actually" said a voice that made all the Bergens gasp. Creek and Poppy whirled round. Creek growled in anger but Poppy just grinned.

"I think she has other plans" said Branch as he, Jason and the snack pack jumped out.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET THEM!" Creek yelled.

And the battle began….

 **Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. I promise the final chapter will be better. Yes you heard me, final chapter then it's the SEQUAL eek! Anyway have a fab day and I'll see you next time. BYE!**


	10. The Grand Finale

**Well. The time has come for the final chapter. But please don't cry because as I have mentioned there will be a sequel and it will come soon. Until then enjoy the final chapter.**

The Bergens charged at the trolls as the trolls used their hair to lift them up in the air to reach the Bergen's faces to fight. Satin and Chenille ran with Jason to help him take down the flowers.

Creek was busy fighting to not notice what Poppy did to her dress. She ripped the long skirt to make it a short one, the sleeves that went over her shoulders became straps like a tank top and brushed out all the flowers from her hair and took off her vail.

Branch was surprised at Poppy but thought it she looked quite cool.

Poppy then walked up to Branch with a grin on her face "what, how else am I gonna help?" she joked.

Branch laughed and gently took her hand. "I guess I could give you a quick lesson" he flirted.

They both used their hair and jumped, swiftly, into the air. "So all you wanna do is just kick…" said Branch and he kicked a Bergen's chin and Poppy then repeated. "Very good" he praised. "Punch" he continued and Poppy punched the Bergen's cheek.

"And finally?" Poppy asked.

They used their hair to lower themselves down a bit to the Bergen's stomach. "Then push" said Branch and went Behind her, grabbed her waist and she used her feet to punch a Bergen in the stomach and sent him flying to the ground.

They landed on the ground, feeling guilty. "Sorry!" Poppy shouted.

"No hard feelings" shouted the Bergen on the ground, lying on his back "it had to be done".

Branch looked at Poppy with such amazement. She wanted to fight but for good. He could still see the Poppy he knew inside her. "You're a quick learner" he joked and gently nudged her side with his.

Poppy giggled softly "I must have a good teacher" she joked back. She gently kissed his cheek and smiled at him with her eyes filled with the warmth from the sun, even though they had gone through ice cold treachery.

Branch had fought Creek on his own last time, now with Poppy by his side, they were most unstoppable team in the world.

Biggie, Cooper and Guy Diamond had a silly plan that they hoped would work. Biggie and Cooper would use their hair to slingshot Guy Diamond into the air and he would fart Glitter in Bergen's eyes.

Suki and Smidge used their hair to trip the Bergen's up and Suki would then play blaring music into their ears.

Gristle and Bridget convinced some Bergens that have fallen, to run into the forest and he would catch up with them. Some left and some stayed.

Of course the trolls didn't want to do this so the always apologized after what they did to the Bergens.

Branch used his sword at some points just in case. He used it to stab the Bergen's feet, it wouldn't injure them it would just feel like painful pins and needled on their feet.

Creek's anger kept on flooding in. This was supposed to be his day, the day he had been preparing for this for ages that time itself had sped on without him. He wouldn't allow this.

He went up to where Satin, Chenille and Jason were. Creek knew that the twins could separate their hair whenever their hearts desired. He knew because he saw it at the diner in Bergen town when he was trapped inside Gristle's jewel and managed to see Satin and Chenille in Bridget's 'hair'.

Creek grabbed Chenille and her hair became separated from Satin's. He put a blade up against her throat and Jason whipped round aiming his crossbow with a scared Satin by his side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Creek smirked.

Jason's brow furrowed "let her go" he growled.

"Give me the bag" Creek hissed.

Jason groaned "survival kit" he corrected.

"I DON'T CARE JUST GIVE IT TO ME!" Creek roared with Chenille whimpering.

Jason dropped his crossbow and it landed at his feet. He swung his 'survival kit' off his back and threw it at Creek's feet.

"Now let her go" Jason croaked in a worried voice.

Creek threw Chenille into Jason's arms and ran away.

"You okay?" Jason asked, Chenille nodded with a few tears in her eyes.

Jason then had to warn Branch and Poppy "you guys stay here and keep taking down the flowers" he ordered and the twins nodded.

As Jason ran towards Branch and Poppy, Satin turned to Chenille and smirked but not in the way Creek did. His was more evil, hers was mischievous.

"What?" Chenille asked. Satin then made a heart with her hands and then pointed at Jason.

Chenille just groaned at her sister "let's just get back to work" she moaned as Satin kept on singing at the back of her mind _I don't care, I ship it._

Jason ran towards Branch and Poppy to warn them, until a large hand grabbed him and held him in the air. "I really should have made myself taller when I had the chance" he mumbled to himself.

Poppy and Branch had just taken down a Bergen and gave her another apology like they did with the other Bergens.

Creek took out 'the sleeping death' from the survival kit and a cloth and poured some of the poison onto it.

He snuck up behind Branch and was ready to put the cloth onto his face. But Poppy saw what he was going to do and had other plans.

Poppy shoved Branch out of the way and the cloth covered her face and the poison started to take effect.

"NO!" Branch yelled as tears flowed from his eyes.

Chenille threw Jason's crossbow at Jason, he grabbed it and shot it and Creek's feet and kept on shooting.

Satin and Chenille then brought down the last flower and the Bergen that was holding Jason then dropped him.

Jason landed to the ground with a thud and ran over to Creek, Grabbed his arm and held the crossbow at his neck. "This seems familiar" he whispered into Creek's ear.

Creek didn't listen. He just stood there with so much guilt and sadness. He made a mistake and karma finally came to punish him.

Branch ran over to Poppy and held her close.

"No, no, no. Poppy why?" he cried quietly with tears still flooding his eyes.

Poppy's eyes were heavy but she managed to open them and smiled. "Because" she whispered "you saved me and it was my turn to save you…" and she drew her last breath.

Branch couldn't believe it. In his arms lay an injured angel with a broken wing. He never let go of her, he didn't want to. He gently kept hugging her lifeless body, showing no emotion, but sleep.

The snack pack hung their heads low but didn't lose their colours. Gristle and Bridget did the same. Even Jason, still holding Creek, felt sympathy for the troll that lay with no life left in her, in her special troll's arms.

 **Creek's Palace- Two Days Later**

For some reason Branch, Jason and the snack pack didn't feel like leaving the Palace just yet.

King Gristle asked some Bergens to take Creek back to his castle and lock him up.

The snack decided to do a funeral for Poppy and bury her in the poppy field not too far from Bergen town.

Branch didn't go grey. But he felt like his whole world had been wrecked.

He sat on one of the beds in one of the rooms in the palace. He sat in silence, not uttering a word and he didn't move. The whole palace was quiet apart from the tears Biggie bawled from his eyes downstairs.

Someone knocked on the door and came in. it was DJ Suki.

"Branch?" she said quietly and crept inside. She saw that Branch's heart was aching and went over to talk to him. "Branch you're not the only one who's upset. Can't you hear Biggie from downstairs?" said Suki.

"You don't get it" he murmured "I didn't get to say that I loved her".

DJ sat on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Branch, I just want you to know that we're all behind you on this" she said kindly.

Jason then walked in the room and the two trolls turned to him. "It's time" he said.

Branch sighed and stood on his feet and walked outside.

Everyone else was outside, the snack pack, Gristle, Bridget, Tom and Chad.

Poppy was in a coffin made of gold and a glass case.

Branch looked like she was sleeping more than lifeless. He liked it better that way. It looked like she was in peace. Jason opened the case for everyone to say what they need to say.

Everyone took their turns saying goodbye. They twins were first, then DJ, Smidge, Guy Diamond, Biggie (who was still bawling his eyes out), Cooper, Fuzzbert, Gristle and Bridget. Last but not least was Branch.

He put his hand on hers, which were on her chest, and began to speak. "Poppy I miss you so much. Your sacrifice will never be in vain. You will never be replaced by anyone in the troll village as their favourite troll. I want you to know… I love you" he finished and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Suddenly a whoosh of golden air rushed by, going through the strands of everyone's hair, from the second Branch put his lips on Poppy's.

Branch lifted his lips off Poppy's, not knowing what he did. A few seconds went by. You could almost hear everyone's heartbeat, since it was quieter than Branch when he was in one of the rooms.

Poppy's eyes then flew open and she gasped for air and started breathing normally. She looked up at Branch and she smiled. "Thank you" she whispered

Brach then had an open-mouthed grin on his face and laughed with relief "you're alive!" he happily cried and helped her sit up.

"This is amazing. We were the first ones to find the cure to 'the sleeping death'" Jason said happily.

The snack pack gathered round Poppy and Branch and squeezed them into a tight hug.

Branch grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him into the hug.

Bridget nuzzled into Gristle's side happily and he put his arm round her.

Later on everyone finally got their stuff together and decided to head to Jason's kingdom before dark.

Branch and Poppy were in one of the rooms were Branch had a large blue blanket in his arms.

"What's this?" Poppy asked.

Branch smirked kindly "this is your ride for the journey to Jason's kingdom" he said.

He quickly wrapped it round her before she could protest and carried her bridal- style with her laughing in his arms.

"Branch you don't have to do this" she giggled.

"Too bad, cause you have no choice" he joked.

The snack pack awed at them when they walked down the stairs together. Poppy buried her face in Branch's chest as her face glowed a dark pink.

After they went outside, Jason drank a bit of an 'enlarging' potion and he grew back to his natural size. Then everyone started their journey home.

During the journey, Satin whispered into Poppy's ear "have you heard that I started a ship between Chenille and Jason". Chenille heard her sister and she groaned making Satin and Poppy giggle.

After a few hours of walking they realised it was dark and decided to stop for the night.

Branch and Poppy shared a large sleeping bag that Jason made for them. Later on in the night Poppy woke up from a nightmare and started shaking. Branch woke up from Poppy's movement.

"Poppy, are you okay?" he panicked.

He then saw the tears forming in Poppy's eyes.

"I had a nightmare…about him" she whimpered.

Branch knew exactly who she meant. He took her in his arms and stroked her back and lay down with her. In no time she fell back to sleep with a smile on her face.

In the morning Branch wrapped Poppy up in the blanket and kept on carrying her until they finally reached Jason's kingdom.

Branch put Poppy down as they entered the town and hundreds of people came swarming toward them.

"Did you do it your highness?" a middle aged woman asked.

"Did you find it?" a little girl also asked.

Jason reached into his bag and pulled out the sleeping death and reached it to the sky.

People started to cheer, happy that the poison was back and wouldn't hurt anyone ever again.

Just then a carriage with two people in it, wearing crowns approached the scene. A woman with brown hair and hazel eyes jumped out, ran over to Jason and gave him a death grip of a hug. "Jason I missed you so much" she cried and then grabbed his ear. She then went from crying to flaming mad "that was more than a couple of days mister, me and your father were worried sick" she screamed.

A man with black hair and green eyes then put a hand on his wife's shoulder "That's enough Anita" he calmly said.

She then gave her husband a death glare "Joseph your son said he was going to be gone for a couple of days, that means two days, but he has been gone for one whole week!" she rapidly screamed.

"Remember when we were young and someone stole your mother's earrings and you said you'd be gone for a couple of days but instead you've been gone for a month" The man said with a playful smirk on his face.

The woman then went silent and her cheeks went red and she twirled a piece of her hair.

"Guys" Jason turned round to the snack pack and they climbed onto his hands "these are my parent's".

"Hi" Poppy shyly waved hoping no more screaming would come from the woman.

The woman smiled kindly "nice to meet you, I am Queen Anita and this is my husband King Joseph" said Anita.

The king nodded politely at the trolls and then turned to his son with a serious expression on his face "Jason do you have 'the sleeping death'?" he asked.

"Yes" Jason said eagerly "and I also found out the cure".

The crowd around them gasped and the king's jaw dropped "that's impossible" said Joseph.

"Nothing's impossible, not anymore" said Poppy and she turned to Branch and smiled.

Jason had an eager grin on his face "the cure is true love's kiss" said Jason, holding in his excitement for his discovery.

"Thank you for making sure my son didn't get himself killed" Joseph said with a smile on his face.

"Dad!" Jason hissed, embarrassed as Chenille giggled as Satin sang _I ship it_ and Chenille groaned.

The next day Branch once again carried Poppy in a blanket and as they were about to leave he spoke to Jason.

"We will stay in touch, right?" Jason said hopefully.

Branch chuckled "of course, if it wasn't for you I would have never found Poppy" and hugged her in a tight embrace.

"Out of all the discoveries I made" Jason began "you guys were the best ones".

Poppy smiled kindly at Jason "how will you make sure no one will steal 'the sleeping death' again?" she asked.

"There will be a finger print code for the vault" Jason explained.

"See you soon buddy" Branch smiled.

Jason waved after them as the snack pack walked away "bye".

Gristle and Bridget walked the other direction. They said goodbye to the trolls and walked off.

About five hours of walking later they arrived and Poppy climbed out of Branch's arms and the blanket as she walked into the troll village. They were then greeted with the happy faces of trolls and all the children ran up to Poppy and hugged her.

Then her father approached and Poppy turned to him. Tears welled up in Peppy's eyes and he ran over to his daughter and hugged her with all his might. "Poppy, you're alright, I'll never let Creek near you again" he cried into her shoulder.

"I missed you too Daddy" she cried back. They broke apart and smiled at each other. Everyone in troll village then decided to have a party to celebrate Poppy being saved.

The party was amazing, the music was amazing and the food was amazing. There was so much dancing and singing. Branch then asked Poppy if she wanted to do a duet and she happily obliged.

Branch started with his sweet solo of the song

 _You with the sad eyes_

 _Don't be discouraged_

 _Oh I realize_

 _It's hard to take courage_

 _In a world full of people_

 _You can lose sight of it all_

 _And the darkness inside you_

 _Can make you feel so small_

 _But I see your true colours_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colours_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colours_

 _True colours are beautiful_

 _Like a rainbow_

Poppy then sang, with her voice like an angel.

 _Show me a smile then_

 _Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

 _When I last saw you laughing_

 _If this world makes you crazy_

 _And you've taken all you can bear_

 _You call me up_

 _Because you know I'll be there_

 _And I'll see your true colours_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colours_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colours_

 _True colours are beautiful_

 _Like a rainbow_

Then they sang together, like a broken heart had been out back together.

 _If this world makes you crazy_

 _And you've taken all you can bear_

 _You call me up_

 _Because you know I'll be there_

 _And I'll see your true colours_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colours_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colours_

 _True colours_

 _True colours_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colours_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colours_

 _True colours are beautiful_

 _Like a rainbow_

They stopped singing and the crowd cheered. Two hours later and everyone went back to their homes. Peppy went back to his royal pod where all the former royals before slept. Poppy looked at her home. The royal tree. She didn't feel like sleeping on her own tonight. She turned and saw that Branch didn't go back to his newly furnished bunker.

"Hey Branch" she called.

Branch whirled round, saw Poppy and ran over to her. "Is something wrong" he asked.

"You see" she started "I don't wanna sleep on my own tonight, wanna stay over" she asked.

Branch knew what it was like. Ever since his Grandmother died, he always had to return home in an empty pod, all alone.

Branch put his hand on her cheek "I'd love to".

Poppy smiled and led him into her home. She changed into her PJ's and climbed into bed. Branch just took off his vest and climbed in after her. He held her in a soft embrace and saw her smile "I love you" he whispered.

Poppy giggled and replied "I love you to" and they both fell into a peaceful sleep, inside the royal troll tree.

 **And that's the end. I really hope you enjoyed it, you're reviews were amazing and I would like to thank smwatson2002 for the support on the story. We might have gotten off at a rocky start but she is a really great writer and I recommend you check her out. Also one more thing I'm going to give you the name of the sequel, it's called 'Trolls- Daughter Of The Rivers' so make sure you look out for it. I bet you already know one detail about the sequel *wink wink nudge nudge*. Anyway peace out.**


End file.
